


There's a ghost in me who wants to say I'm sorry doesn't mean I'm sorry

by WolfKomoki



Series: Magic Stiles fics [3]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Derek is in a coma, M/M, Possessed Derek, Takes place during season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the elevator incident, Derek ends up in a coma. Stiles visits him everyday until he wakes. During his coma Derek is possessed by a fire kitsune. Can Stiles save him before it's too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was posted before but someone pointed out a mistake I made. So I decided to fix it and re-upload so as to not confuse everyone.  
> Oh and Teen Wolf is owned by MTV.

          He ran towards the elevator when he noticed him lying there. He knelt over Derek, frantically punching him.

          “Derek? Derek, come on!” Stiles called, frantically slapping him several times. He didn’t wake and that was when Stiles punched him in the face.

He cried when Derek didn’t wake.

          “Come on, come on, Derek please!” Stiles begged, shaking him. He didn’t wake, of course, and that was when Stiles dragged him to the main lobby. The paramedics rushed him to the er, and they ushered Stiles to go home.

          Stiles got the call at three in the morning from the hospital. Frantically he answered the phone.

          “ _Stiles, I’m so sorry, but he’s in a coma_ ” Melissa cried into the phone. Stiles visited him the next day and just sat in the chair.

“Derek I don’t know if you can hear me or not. They say people in comas… people in comas… people in your condition can so I’m just gonna talk.” Stiles spoke.

          “You’ve gotta wake up big guy, okay? I can’t lose you Derek.” Stiles begged. Derek didn’t respond.

          Stiles had gone home soon after that and he switched with Scott. Scott reads to Derek from one of his favorite books. He didn’t know what he’d say to Derek, so he just read to him.

          “Okay, I can’t do this anymore Derek. Look you—you’ve gotta come back. If not for me then for Stiles okay? He loves you, you big oaf.” Scott said to the empty air. He didn’t know if Derek could hear the sobs coming from his body, but honestly he didn’t care.

          “Scott go home. You need sleep.” Melissa ordered when she walked into the room. Scott nodded and returned home. Isaac was the one to visit him the next day. Scott and Stiles were at school and Isaac decided to skip.

          “Um, hey Derek. You’d probably tell me to get to school, if you were conscious right now, but I had to see you okay?” He gasped. He hated seeing the tubes connected to Derek, He just wanted to rip those damn tubes off and bite him until he snaps out of it, but that wasn’t how this works.

          He sighs and grabs his hand. He didn’t know what he was doing, but he just grabbed it, letting him know he was there.

          “You are coming back, aren’t you Derek?” Isaac asked. Visiting hours were over so he went home. Stiles returned the next day and he told him a story about his mom. He rambled aimlessly for hours before he’s forced to go home. Sheriff Stilinski visited him the next day.

          “Okay Hale, you need to come back. My son really misses you. I think he might even love you.” He told him. He sighed when he received no response. He talked for about an hour before he went home and switched with Isaac.

          “Hey Derek.” Isaac sighed. He tells him about the latest news, tv shows, books, the weather. Isaac ended up falling asleep next to Derek.

          Isaac went home in the morning and Stiles took his turn. He grabbed Derek’s hand, sobbing and pleading at this point.

          “Derek wake up! Wake up! Please wake up!” He sobbed. He just wanted his sourwolf to open his damn eyes and yell at him one more time. He should be healing, but he wasn’t. Stiles didn’t know what to do. It was Melissa who found him later. She wrapped her arms around the broken mess of the boy she had gotten to know.

          It was obvious he loved him. She did her daily routine of looking after Derek once Stiles let her go.

          “Stiles, you need to sleep. Go home. I’ll be with him.” Melissa told him. Like clockwork Stiles went home to cry himself to sleep.

          “I don’t know where you are Derek, but you need to come back you here? Stiles needs you, so badly Derek. He loves you, that much is obvious. Stiles won’t be the same without you, you do realize that, don’t you?” She spoke to the comatose wolf beside her. She sighed when she received no response. She returned to the other patients, and when the next morning came Scott was the one to talk to Derek this time.

          “Please come back, please. I can’t stand seeing Stiles this miserable! I care about you too, damn it! You’ve got to come back Derek!” Scott was angry. Angry at himself for not finding him sooner, angry that he was still comatose, angry at the world basically. He reads to him when he calms down, promising to read to Derek everyday since he got in the hospital.

Soon he went home as visiting hours were over.

          Stiles visited him the next day and talked about his day at school. He rambled aimlessly for hours until visiting hours were up. He went home after that. Scott visited Derek the next day, reading to him again.

He read for most of the night, until visiting hours were over.

          The next day Sheriff Stilinski visited Derek.

          “Look Hale, you need to wake up. My son is waiting for you. I can see him breaking inside a little every day while you’ve been here. You’ve got to come back okay Hale?” John sighed. He sighed when he didn’t get a response. He stayed with him for most of the night, until he went home.

          Stiles visited him the next day, in tears.

          “Please wake up Der. I can’t take it anymore. I love you, you sourwolf.” He sobbed. He then started to talk to him, telling him his favorite memories of the time they spent together.

“I want to date you sourwolf, so you better wake up or I’m coming with you.” Stiles sobbed. He was ordered to go home soon after. The next day it had been two weeks, and Derek still hadn’t come back.

          Stiles visited him the next day and he grabbed his hand.

          “Hey, you’ve gotta come back okay? You’re scaring everyone, even me.” Stiles cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek found himself surrounded by snow. Slowly, he rose to his feet. He walked through the blizzard until he found a solid white building. He walked inside to be blinded by the solid white room.

          “ _Derek I don’t know if you can hear me or not. They say people in comas… people in comas… people in your condition can so I’m just gonna talk._ ” Stiles’s voice echoed through the void of the room. Derek attempted to scream but found himself unable to speak.

          “ _You’ve gotta wake up big guy, okay? I can’t lose you Derek_.” Stiles’s voice cried out in the void. Derek continued walking until he came across the black tubs filled with ice. This was the ice used to hypnotize Isaac.

          Fascinated, he slowly dipped his hands in the ice, surprised to find that he felt nothing, not even the cold. He continued walking until he found himself surrounded by glass.

          He banged on the glass, trying to scream but finding that he couldn’t.

He could hear Scott’s voice reading to him through the glass, though it was muffled. Sighing, Derek walked away from the glass until he found himself in another white room.

          “ _Okay, I can’t do this anymore Derek. Look you—you’ve gotta come back. If not for me then for Stiles okay? He loves you, you big oaf_.” Scott’s voice spoke through the void. Derek was shocked. Stiles loved him?

          Why didn’t he say anything before? He shook his head as he continued walking throughout the white room. He didn’t know why he couldn’t escape the white rooms, or why he was only finding white rooms.

          “ _Um, hey Derek. You’d probably tell me to get to school, if you were conscious right now, but I had to see you okay?_ “ It was Isaac’s voice this time. Derek chuckled as he listened to his voice. _You’re right, I would tell you that, if I could speak._ He thought as he walked through the invisible barrier in the white room. He found himself in a forest, surrounded by snow.

          He felt Isaac grab his hand through the void.

          “ _You are coming back, aren’t you Derek?_ ’” His voice rang throughout the forest. Derek didn’t know what time it was, or how many days had passed since then, but it was comforting to hear the voices of all the people that cared about him.

          “ _Okay Hale, you need to come back. My son really misses you. I think he might even love you._ ” John Stilinski’s voice spoke through the forest.

Derek could smell smoke so he decided to investigate the smell. When he got there he was met by a fire kitsune with two tails.

          The kitsune jumped inside of his body, and that was when Derek felt it take over his mind.

          “ _Hey Derek_.” Isaac’s voice rang throughout the void. Derek forced the Kitsune to go to the back of his mind while he was in this void. Isaac had a regular conversation with him. Derek walked through the forest until he was met by a waterfall.

          “ _Derek wake up! Wake up! Please wake up!_ ’”Stiles’s voice cried throughout the void. Derek felt his heart break when Stiles started crying for him.

          “ _I don’t know where you are Derek, but you need to come back you here? Stiles needs you, so badly Derek. He loves you, that much is obvious. Stiles won’t be the same without you, you do realize that, don’t you?_ ’” It was Melissa’s voice this time. Derek walked through the waterfall, surprised to find that he didn’t need to breathe in this void. When he walked out of it he found himself back in another white room. He sighed as he investigated the room to find himself surrounded by mirrors.

          “ _Please come back, please. I can’t stand seeing Stiles this miserable! I care about you too, damn it! You’ve got to come back Derek!_ ’” Scott’s voice sounded angry. Derek sighed as he still couldn’t escape the wall of this void. After Scott calmed down he read to him.

          Stiles read to him this time, which surprised Derek. Usually he just spoke to him. Derek realized that he was reading to him in polish.

Scott was reading to him again. Derek was confused. How long has he been in this empty void?

          “ _Look Hale, you need to wake up. My son is waiting for you. I can see him breaking inside a little every day while you’ve been here. You’ve got to come back okay Hale?_ ’” It was John Stilinski this time. Derek grasped at the wall, trying to get out but failing.

          “ _Please wake up Der. I can’t take it anymore. I love you, you sourwolf._ ”Stiles was sobbing. Derek angrily punched the wall.

          “ _I want to date you sourwolf, so you better wake up or I’m coming with you._ ” Stiles sobbed. Derek was finally able to scream. He would be angry with Stiles if he took his own life because of him.

          “ _Hey, you’ve gotta come back okay? You’re scaring everyone, even me._ ” Stiles sobbed. Derek slowly opened his eyes to see Stiles grabbing his hand.

          “Der? Oh God you’re awake!” Stiles cried as he called for the nurses. They removed all the equipment and sent him home three days later.

The next day Derek was completely taken over by the Kitsune.

          Derek got in his Camaro and drove over to the Argent’s home. He slowly knocked on the door as Chris answered it.

          “Derek, you’re alright!” Chris gasped as he let him in. Once he was inside Chris noticed the lifeless look in his eyes.

          “Derek?” He asked with concern. Derek grabbed a rope as he forced Chris to sit in the chair. He then tied him up as Chris started protesting.

          “Whoa, whoa whoa, what are you doing?” He screamed.

          “What I’ve always done.” Derek laughed.

          “Derek what are you talking about? You’ve never burned people! That was Kate.” Chris gasped with fear as Derek poured lighter fluid on him.

          “I’ve always burned everything in the thousands of years I’ve been alive. You’ll just be another thing to satisfy the monster.” Derek laughed.

He then threw the lighter at Chris as he burned alive. After that Derek left the house as he returned to his loft.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn't clear this chapter is in the point of view of the fire kitsune possessing Derek.

          It’s strange having a body again. I died long ago in the feudal era, but when the host appeared in the afterlife, I took the opportunity to take myself a body. The host’s name is Derek Hale, according to the people I met today at least. It’s going to be strange to refer to myself as Derek instead of Hotaru, but I have to put on an act so I’ll have to get used to it.

          Derek is afraid of fire, which is actually kind of funny considering the fact that I’m a fire Kitsune. The loft I was in is very cramped, but I’ll live. I walked over to the table to see pictures of what I assume is the host’s family.

The pictures are very charred around the edges which makes me think that he rescued them from a fire.

          Either way I won’t destroy my host’s loft, if only because I need somewhere to live while in this body. Something buzzed in my pocket. I slowly got it out of my pocket to see a rectangular device with the face of someone named Stiles on it.

          “ **What is this thing?** ” I asked in Japanese as I tapped all around the device. Eventually my finger touched a green button and I heard a voice on the phone.

          “Derek, oh my God you’re not going to believe what happened!” The voice I assumed was Stiles gasped into the strange device. I put it up to my ear to be able to hear the voice better.

          “Stiles, Stiles **calm down** tell me what happened!” I gasped switching between English and Japanese. My host spoke English, but my native tongue is Japanese and it’s very hard to keep the languages straight in my head.

          “It’s Chris, he was burned alive!” Stiles gasped. I was silent after that. I could feel my heartbeat start to increase with fear. Did he not know that it was me?

         “Derek, Derek, are you there? Derek!” The voice called on the strange speaker device.

          “Huh? **Yes, I** ’m here.” I answered the voice coming from this device.

          “Derek when did you learn to speak Japanese? I didn’t even know you knew Japanese!” The voice asked. I began to panic. I was supposed to be putting on an act!

          “Derek, Derek, I need you to _breathe_ Derek! Can you do that?” The voice asked. I didn’t know what was going on but I was scared and I can’t breathe.

          “Derek you’re alright. Listen to the sound of my voice. Can you do that for me?” The voice called. The voice was comforting, even if I didn’t know where it was coming from. It was weird not using my name, but I had to put on a person so I should start by referring to myself as the host’s name shouldn’t I? The tightening in my chest didn’t help the situation either.

          The tightening feeling in my throat didn’t help with breathing either. The light-headed feeling didn’t help as I slid down to my knees to try to keep some grip on the world in front of me. My hands were shaking which, if I could properly breathe, I might would find annoying.

          “Derek where are you?” The voice called, grabbing my attention.

“In the loft.” I gasped out. I still hadn’t managed to breathe.

          “Okay I’m coming don’t move!” The voice called out as the device stopped transmitting the voice. It was twenty minutes when the person’s face on the strange device came rushing in through the doors.

          “Hey, I’m here. Derek I’m here!” The boy called Stiles called as he ran over to me. I could sense magic radiating in the boy. When the boy got closer, his eyes suddenly turned to a dark purple and he gasped.

          “Look, I don’t know your name but you’ve got to breathe.” Stiles told me. So this host was friends with a mage. Well, this was interesting. Eventually I managed to breathe and that’s when the boy glared at me.

          “Who are you and why are you possessing him?” He growled, putting fire in his hands. I laughed and rose to my feet.

          “Is that supposed to scare me? I _live_ for fire!” I screamed, bringing my own fire to my hands. The mage shoved me outside and pinned me to a tree, his dark purple eyes staring at me with anger.

          “I won’t kill you but I will get you out of him if it’s the last thing I do!” The mage growled. I laughed. Who did this kid think he is?

          “Oh, you think that’s _funny_ do you?” The mage growled as he brought electricity to his hands. Come on kid, I’m a kitsune. I’m impervious to electricity.

          The mage tried to throw the electricity at me, but it just bounced back at him. The thing I didn’t expect was to see him grab the electricity with his hands with no side effects of electrocution.

          “Ah, I see Kitsunes are impervious to electricity as well. Well, I know one thing you’re not impervious to.” The mage smiled. I stared in confusion until I saw it. The mage had summoned water to his hands.

          I tried to run away from it, but the mage ended up hitting me with water no matter where I ran. I was pulled away from my host after that, and I was forced to show my true form. In my true form I’m a twin tailed Kitsune with fire surrounding me.

          I looked at my former host who was currently unconscious before I felt the mage attempt to grab me. Surprisingly, he was able to grab me, despite the fact that I wasn’t corporeal, at least not to my knowledge. Maybe he used a spell to make me corporeal, I don’t really know.

          The mage’s eyes were still angry and dark purple as he grabbed me. He was carrying a small urn, which I knew he was going to use to seal me inside. I screamed as he forced me inside the box, sealing me away forever.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't normally write in first person so sorry if this chapter wasn't that good.


	4. Chapter 4

          Stiles calmed down once the Kitsune was sealed away, and his eyes returned to normal. He then ran over to Derek, who was currently unconscious.

          “Derek, wake up!” Stiles called, shaking him. Derek didn’t respond.

          “Derek please?” Stiles begged. When he didn’t respond, he grabbed one of his spell books out of his bag. Most of his spell books were in Polish, as that was his preferred language when it comes to spell books.

Plus, he didn’t want just anyone to be able to read his private spell books.

          “Smelling salts, Smelling salts, Smelling salts… aha!” He muttered, flipping through the book. He finally found the spell and began to read it.

          “Okay, so I need a vial to start off with.” He muttered. He reached into his bag, digging until he finally found one. He continued to read the spell.

          “Okay next I need to open the vial and summon the smelling salts in the bottle with magic.” Stiles read. He put his hands on the bottle, and he opened it. Once he opened it he thought of smelling salts as it slowly appeared in the bottle. He then put it under Derek’s nose, and sighed with relief when he woke.

          “Hey sourwolf, you okay?” Stiles asked as he helped him off of the floor.

          “Other than feeling violated, you mean?” That was Derek’s attempt at a joke.

          “Did… you… just… make a… joke?” Stiles stuttered with every word.

          “Yes, I did make a joke. I do laugh, you know.”Derek told him.

          “You sure you’re feeling okay?” Stiles asked.

          Derek kissed Stiles, silently telling him to shut up.

          “How did you know?” He asked.

          “I can show you, if you want.” Stiles offered.

          “Show me what?” Derek asked.

Stiles’s eyes turned to a dark purple, but they had a glassy look in them.

Derek didn’t know what to do with this information.

          He stared at the glass in his eyes, seeing his own reflection staring back at him in Stiles’s eyes.

          “You okay, Derek?” Stiles asked. He had stopped talking when he showed him his eyes.

          “Sorry, still getting used to the whole magic thing.” Derek told him.

Stiles chuckled as he playfully punched his arm.

 


End file.
